


Gamma Calamity

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [119]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Marvelous World of Bendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The Leader has resurfaced, and with the Avengers preoccupied, it's up to Force Works to put a stop to his plans.





	1. Chapter 1

"So what's the story here?"

Dr. Samson gave a few taps on his keyboard, and a Powerpoint slide was projected onto the wall. "I've been looking into the attack on the Skivorski Penitentiary, and I've found something."

The picture of a man with an enlarged cranium appeared, causing the Toons to jump in surprise.

"This is Dr. Samuel Sterns, a former confidant of Dr. Bruce Banner. He was attempting to help Banner rid himself of the Hulk, only to run of Emil Blonsky. After turning Blonsky into the Abomination at the latter's request,"--here, the slide changed to a picture of Emil Blonsky before and after his transformation--"he was beaten and left for dead. However, he had collected blood from Banner, and some of it dripped into his wounds, resulting in his brain increasing in size, and a corresponding increase in intelligence."

"Word from Fury is that he's operating out of the old Culver university campus after escaping SHIELD custody," Henry continued. "Given how the Avengers are...indisposed, he agreed to let us handle it."

"Alright, let's go!" Wally pounded his hand with a fist. "Just cause I don't mind what happened to me doesn't mean I asked for it. Whatever he's up to, we're gonna put a stop to it."

(BATIM)

Sammy nodded in satisfaction as he checked his reflection. While grey with yellow accents seemed an odd choice in color, it did change shape with him.

"I hope I'll get to thank Stark's friend in person," he remarked. "You would not believe how much I missed actual clothing."

"Makes you feel more human, huh?" Norman was wearing the same outfit he'd been wearing during the attack on the AIM base, with the addition of a roughly triangular titanium shield.

"I can't say I blame him," Allison commented, adjusting her white and blue catsuit-esque costume. "After all, being trapped in that form can't be easy for him."

"I don't mind being in metal form 24-7," piped up Wally, now in dark grey pants, boots, and gloves, each with green accents. "But that's me."

"How do I look?" Susie emerged from the helicarrier changing room, dressed in a black and pink costume with a feather pattern. Extending her wings, she twirled around.

"Not too shabby," Shawn said. "Though...you do know blackbirds don't have any pink in their feathers."

Thomas, now in a light blue and white costume, rolled his eyes. "You're hardly one to talk, Flynn. Orange and green? Really?"

"Excuse me for wantin' to show a little Irish pride," the ex-toymaker scoffed.

"At least you don't have to deal with having a tail," muttered Grant, using said appendage to zip the back of his black and red uniform. "I swear this thing has a mind of its own sometimes."

"Look alive, everyone," came Henry's voice over their comlinks. "You're coming up on Culver now."

(BATIM)

The university campus was completely overrun with gamma monsters, most of which appeared to have been created from animals. Needless to say, Ironclad was pleased by the opportunity to cut loose. During the rescue from AIM's base, he'd had to hold back so he didn't accidentally kill anyone.

As he, Blackbird, White Rabbit, and Battlestar took on the horde, the Toons led Inkwell, Wraith, Iceman, and Dybbuk through the building, avoiding confrontation as much as they could.

"Looks like the Leader's keeping most of his human test subjects in separate rooms," Henry told them. "You might need to split up."

Bendy nodded. "Dybbuk, you take Iceman and Boris and go left. Wraith, you and Alice head right. Inkwell, you're with me."

"Got it."


	2. Chapter 2

While it didn't take long to find the small number of people who'd survived the Leader's experiments, it also didn't take long to realize that most of them weren't interested in escaping. Matter of fact, with three exceptions, they seemed to be on the Leader's side/only interested in smashing things. Fortunately, the aforementioned exceptions--Caleb, Hailey, and Nate by name--had their mental faculties fully intact. Using their respective abilities--telekinetic attraction and repulsion, turning into various gases, and energy powers--they quickly sprung to the aid of their rescuers.

"Watch it, vapor girl," Iceman warned, throwing an ice shield up. "I don't want to freeze you by accident."

"Thanks," Hailey said. "But just Vapor will do."

"If we're picking code names," chimed in Caleb. "Then you can call me Vector."

Holding out his hands, Nate unleashed a volley of energy blasts. "I'm not sure what kind of energy this is, but X-Ray sounds cool enough for me."

(BATIM)

While their companions were busy fighting, Alice and Wraith found their way to what had once been the dean's office. Inside, they found three very unexpected prisoners--the original, on-model versions of the Butcher Gang.

"Charley! Barley! Edgar! What are you doing here?"

"A-Alice?" Charley asked weakly, lifting his head.

"Here, I'll get ye out."

Kneeling down, Wraith took hold of Charley's hand and phased the chimpanzee Toon out, then did the same for Barley and Edgar.

"We woke up in the wreckage of the studio, and there were people swarmin' around," Barley explained once the trip was free. "Didn't know whether or not to trust 'em, so we made a run for it."

"But this guy with a big head caught us," Edgar added. "You're gonna help us get away, right?"

"Of course!" Alice replied, gesturing for them to follow her. "This way!"

(BATIM)

Back outside, most of the monster horde had been dealt with, the majority taken out by Ironclad.

"This all you got, Sterns?"

"Actually, I prefer to be called the Leader," replied the man in question as he came into view upon a floating platform. In addition to his much larger head, he also now sported a greenish tinge to his skin and a neatly trimmed mustache. "And given how you've taken out so many of my creations, perhaps it's time to bring out my 'big gun', as the saying goes."

Loud footsteps shook the ground as a towering form emerged from the shadows. It was vaguely humanoid in shape, but it's scaly skin and overly bulky form made it clear that it was anything but human.

"Say hello...to the Abomination!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Be careful, everyone," Henry warned. "The Abomination's no joke. He's on the Hulk's basic level of power, but he has greater control over his destructive instincts."

"Yeah, well, I don't have to hold back against him, right?"

Not waiting for an answer, Ironclad threw a punch, only for it to be caught by the scaly hand of the man who'd once been Emil Blonsky. With some effort, he lifted the former janitor over his head, throwing him to the ground.

"Wally!"

Boris ran towards Ironclad to make sure he was OK, only to be sent flying by a backhand from the Abomination. Seeing this, Ironclad's face morphed into a look of absolute fury.

"OK, THAT'S IT!"

Getting to his feet, he cracked his knuckles.

"Ever since I got my powers, I've had to hold back to make sure I don't hurt people who can't take it. But even if you were one of those people, I wouldn't care anymore. You hurt my friend, who's been through enough pain already, and that means you're going DOWN, bitch!"

"Bring it on, punk!"

(BATIM)

"Ow...my everything hurts..."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "He'll live."

"Thank God," White Rabbit said. "I'd hate to think he escaped what I did to those clones just to end up as an inky puddle on the ground."

"Don't beat yourself up over that," Boris told her, looking down at his prosthetic arm. Much to his relief, it was still intact.

"He's right," Iceman said. "Now, hold still. I'm going to try something." Kneeling beside Boris, he placed a hand on the bruised areas and focused. Small patches of ice began to form. "Does that help at all?"

"A little."

Relieved that Boris would be OK, Bendy, turned back to the fight. As he did so, he pulled a music player out of hammerspace and flicked it on. Instantly, the sound of Black Sabbath's "Iron Man" echoed around them. Feeling emboldened by the music, Ironclad grabbed the Abomination. With almost no effort, he hoisted his opponent off the ground and slammed him down hard. He then leapt into the air, and just as the Abomination got to his feet, landed on the monster's back. The ex-mercenary stumbled and fell to the ground once again. Flipping them over, Ironclad began pummeling the Abomination, not stopping until he felt a hand on his back.

"That's enough," Inkwell told him. "He's not getting up for a while."

Sure enough, the Abomination was out cold. Looking mostly satisfied, Ironclad wiped his knuckles on the grass before standing up.

"Authorities are on their way," Henry told them. "Time to head back."

"Can we come?" Charley asked.

"Of course," Blackbird said cheerfully, picking him up. Alice did the same for Barley, while White Rabbit grabbed Edgar.

"Come on, guys." Ironclad carefully scooped up the still-sore Boris. "Let's head home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: Due to the fact that Infinity War P2 isn't going to be out until next year, all Marvelous World of Bendy stories after this one will take place after a time skip, unless otherwise specified.


End file.
